


honey, we forgot to tell our friends

by lllogical



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Matchmaking, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gapyeong Lovers Fic Fest, M/M, Matchmaking, Oh well I tried, Secret Relationship, Seongwu is really oblivious, They Tried, Weddings, daniel's just fucking with them and enjoying it, i dont even know, lapslock, ongniel are shitty friends, really bad, they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: a wedding, a secret, and friends who decided they want to play cupid.





	honey, we forgot to tell our friends

**Author's Note:**

> to ongniel, this is for you, cowards. 
> 
> to the lovely mods of GL, thank you very much for hosting this wonderful fic fest! it's been wonderful and ever since GL started, ongniel's been giving us contents <3
> 
> and to my prompter, i profoundly apologize for the mess that i made of your adorable prompt. 
> 
> p.s this is unedited and i'm afraid my grammar is in shambles, so watch out for little typos and mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> [ticket no. 137]

seongwu briefly checked his appearance on his phone before entering the venue, he was greeted by guests milling inside as they searched for their tables. he scanned the banquet hall, it was wide. 

 

and the decorations, he had to give it to jaehwan and minhyun. the hotel looked grand, identical to the ones people see in movies. 

 

located not too far away from him, a small fake tree (about his height) had lights wrapped around it and pictures of jaehwan and minhyun hanging from the branches. underneath, there were two large framed pictures of them, signatures and wishes from guests covered the frame. 

 

he headed towards the tree.

 

seongwu’s chest bloomed as he stared at the smiling pictures of jaehwan and minhyun. after years of pining in high school and years of dating, his friends were finally doing it, they were going to tie the knot. 

 

seongwu smiled when he recalled that night when the two called him, asking for his help because they couldn’t decide and needed someone to consult about their ideas. the skype call just turned into jaehwan and minhyun arguing the whole time while seongwu watched them tiredly. 

 

he took the black sharpie stuck to the side of the frame and signed his wishes and name. afterwards, he directed himself towards his assigned table, which was in the front. as he was nearby, seongwu recognized his friends already sitting and laughing there. he felt the corners of his lips lift up as one of them noticed his presence. 

 

“look who we’ve got here, it’s our new york boy, ong seongwu!” sungwoon cried, getting up from his chair and running to hug him. seongwu chuckled, wrapping his arms around sungwoon’s small frame. the others followed his suit, fighting about wanting to be the next one to hug him. it resulted in a group hug, all of them telling him how much they missed him. 

 

when they sat down, he began to observe his friends. they’ve all changed so much, sure they still looked the same (a bit older though and some of their physical attributes changed too), but what mostly changed is the air around them. it used to be all fun and more carefree, but now it’s more mature and controlled, though mischief is still mixed in there. 

 

seongwu’s missed them so much. 

 

“you just grow more handsome as you get older, don’t you,” jisung commented, shaking his head as if he disapproved, this prompted waves of laughter. “so, when did you arrive?” he asked, placing his hand on top of the table and interlacing his fingers with sungwoon. 

 

seongwu noticed their matching silver bands glistening under the bright lights, his heart tinged a bit as he remembered that he wasn’t able to be there to witness them taking the vows. he was still fairly new to his job when sungwoon and jisung got married, so his boss didn’t allow him to take a few days off. he felt guilty because those two has always been there for him, but his friends were understanding and skyped him at the reception instead. 

 

“two days ago. i was supposed to arrive earlier, but my flight got delayed and i had to stay overnight at the airport.” he went on a tale about his stay, complaining how his back was sore the next morning. 

 

seongwu was still a bit jet-lagged, but the excitement for his friends’ wedding outstripped any fatigue he felt. for sure, he’ll collapse once he returns to his hotel room later. 

 

they started asking him questions, like how was work and the usual questions. seongwu answered them all, though he deflected any questions about his love life, only telling them that he was single and that was it. sungwoon tried to get him to talk more, but he’s tightlipped. 

 

the discussion moved on from him to his friends filling him in some of the things he’s missed. even when he had all their social media accounts followed, there were still so many pieces of information he didn’t know. 

 

woojin and jihoon were planning on a trip to paris for their 6th year anniversary, staying there for 2 weeks. 

 

seongwu found the relationship between those two amusing, they were like hot and cold. one second they looked like they don’t know each other, then the next they’re all over the other. no wonder it was hard for them to believe that they were in a relationship when they revealed it. 

 

they talked about jobs, leading daehwi to tell the story about how he and jinyoung, his boyfriend, met. those two were adorable, jinyoung looked cold from the first time seongwu saw his picture, but then he was proven wrong as daehwi posted more pictures of the two of them and he was definitely affectionate. 

 

other than jaehwan and minhyun missing, there was another person they were waiting for. it was daniel, another friend who went overseas after college. they were in the middle of retelling old tales between jaehwan and minhyun when he appeared. 

 

“daniel hyung, over here!” daehwi beckoned their last member to join them. 

 

seongwu watched him walked towards them, noticing the stares he garnered from other people. honestly, he can’t blame them, the years were very kind to daniel. his face still maintained that baby-face, but his cheeks from high school had disappeared and were a bit more sharper, his shoulders were still as broad as ever, his silver hair parted into a comma style (much like his own hair, though only his is the opposite side) and his suit hugged his body well, showing off his long legs. 

 

well, _fuck_ him, his fiancé looked so hot. 

 

he can’t help but feel a little bit irritated when he saw those hungry eyes trailing after him. too bad for them, he’s seongwu’s. 

 

everyone hugged daniel when reaches their table, though seongwu opted for an awkward handshake when daniel was about to engulf him. if they were to stay as a secret, they need to have some distance. 

 

good thing no one said anything about that awkward exchange, brushing it off and going back to their seats. daniel filled the empty chair across from him and they shared a look, daniel smiling and he felt himself smile back, but seongwu quickly averted his eyes when he remembered where they were and turn to his the side, where he found another set of eyes staring at him. 

 

sungwoon must have been watching them as he looked at him like he knew something and seongwu doesn’t like it one bit. he felt his palms starting to sweat, having the urge to repeatedly wipe it on the golden tablecloth, but instead he clutched his trousers, knowing well that the creases his grip caused will be visible. he swallowed, heart jumping inside his chest as they continued to gaze at each other. 

 

when sungwoon smiled brightly at him, the anxious trance that he’s in shattered and he sagged in his chair, not even realizing that he was tense the whole time. daehwi asked him if he was okay and seongwu nodded, using jet lag as an excuse. 

 

their eyes met again when seongwu made a mistake of looking across, daniel raised a questioning brow. he probably noticed the little change in his mood, but seongwu mouthed nothing. daniel, still skeptical, nodded at that and turned to their friends, who were asking him questions. 

 

god, why did they think it was a good idea to hide their relationship?  

 

* * *

 

seongwu’s not going to lie, but the relationship that formed between him and daniel has been a huge surprise to both of them. it was so unexpected that seongwu asked himself a few times if this was really happening, if he was really in a relationship with _the_ kang daniel. 

 

he got his answer when a pair of lips covered his own and hands (that are definitely not his) roamed around his body and then he’s suddenly sitting on top of someone. when he looked down, daniel’s face greeted him, his lips red from kissing, skin a bit flushed and his face amused. “wow… we’re in a relationship.” he blurted out. 

 

seongwu could feel daniel’s chest vibrate as he laughed, he was on top of him after all, so he could feel the movement. he felt dumb just listening to him laugh, still a bit dazed. “are we now?” daniel asked, “i mean we never really talked about it, but are we in a relationship, seongwu?” 

 

were they? seongwu recollected the day he saw daniel again after years of moving to new york. he encountered him in a club, drinking alone in the bar. he was grabbing a drink when he saw daniel, and seongwu remembered saying his name out-loud so suddenly that it made daniel jump in his seat, almost dropping the glass he held. 

 

that led to them going to a quieter place, trying to figure out what to do because the two of them never really got along back in high school. to seongwu’s defence, it was daniel who suggested they go somewhere else since the club was too loud. he agreed, texting his coworker that he was going home early before they left. 

 

they went to a convenience store, buying a box of beer and going to the parking lot. he fidgeted with his beer, trying to distract himself from the person sitting next to him, who’s also probably feeling the same amount of awkwardness. he had to do something at least, it too quiet and the silence was choking seongwu, even more so than the choker he was wearing. 

 

no one said a word, the only sounds were them gulping down their beer, a few cars passing by and the wind blowing through the freezing night. god, he wanted to break the tension so bad, but he doesn’t know how. even when he and daniel were in the same group of friends, they weren’t in good terms; always insulting each other and treating everything like it was a competition between them, even as far a claiming each other as their enemy. 

 

he badly wished that there was some sort of book that’s called how-to-break-the-awkward-silence-between-you-and-your-high-school-enemy-whom-you-ran-into-a-club-in-new-york. 

 

all of the sudden, daniel started chuckling until he’s laughing and seongwu’s laughing along with him. to say, that broke the tension between them.

 

what a picture they must have painted; two grown men sitting 5 feet apart in a parking lot and laughing loudly because they were drunk and high school enemies. 

 

after that, a conversation formed; seongwu asking daniel what he was doing in new york when he’s supposed to be in canada. daniel told him about being promoted, but his new position required him to move to new york and from them on, different topics just flowed out smoothly and they were talking about anything, moving closer each hour until they’re shoulders to shoulders and leaning against the other. 

 

they learned a lot about each other that night, discovering things they didn’t expect, even talking about how they could have gotten along so well if their stupid rivalry didn’t exist. needless to say, when seongwu invited daniel back to his apartment, it didn’t surprise either of them. 

 

the next thing seongwu remembered is throwing their clothes at random directions in his bedroom and their bodies being pressed close to each other. when they woke up, limbs tangled together, the previous awkwardness between them vanished and they formed an agreement that they should be fuckbuddies as neither of them was keen for a relationship at that time. 

 

yet, they acted like they were in relationship—spending time with each other, going out to hang out and hold hands, giving each other random gifts, seongwu going over to daniel’s apartment and vice versa, their clothes starting to mixed together from all the times they’ve slept in each other’s apartment, even visiting each other at work and going grocery shopping at weekends or at 8pm in the evening. yes, they were totally just fuckbuddies.

 

seongwu chewed his bottom lip, hesitant to say what’s on his mind, but when he saw that glint of hope in daniel’s eyes, he thought _fuck it_ and kissed him. they didn’t break away until they needed to breath and both of their skin hot, lips red and swollen and their breath uneven. 

 

“i’m taking that as a yes.” daniel chuckled. 

 

3 years later, he came home to their shared apartment, a bouquet of flower and a small, black velvet box in hand, kneeled in one knee in front of seongwu and nervously asked him to marry him. seongwu threw the oven mitts he held at daniel, shocked at the sudden proposal, before jumping on him and screaming yes to his ears. 

 

the problem, they never told any of their friends. so when jaehwan and minhyun’s wedding invitation came (daniel’s invitation was sent to canada since he’s shit and didn’t tell anyone he ’s living in new york) they realized they were fucked. 

 

coming up with a solution to their predicament was hard, they had the choice to tell them or now, but of course, being the smart and rational people they were, they decided to go to the wedding with a 15 minutes difference and pretend that they’re just seeing each other for the first time. 

 

seongwu was sure this will work, they just need to act really good. 

 

* * *

 

“daniel hyung, how’s canada? i heard it’s really cold there at this time of the year,” daehwi said. 

 

daniel laughed sheepishly, scratching his nape. his action confused everyone, wondering what’s wrong, but seongwu knew what’s the problem is. “i actually got moved to new york three years ago… i guess i forgot to tell you guys.” 

 

everyone, sans seongwu, were dumbfounded for a few moments before erupting into fits of complaints. they bombarded daniel with questions, and seongwu sat there, sipping his water while he watched his fiancé try to explain. 

 

finally, they managed to calm down. “seriously, daniel, before you’re always the one who’s active on social media, but over the years we barely see you post,” jisung complained, the others voicing their agreement. 

 

“sorry, hyung, i’ve been a little busy with work, so i had little freedom.” which was true since daniel’s new position required him to travel around for business trips, meetings and staying late in the office. it sometimes irked seongwu, but he understood since it was daniel’s job and plus, the other always make up for it anyway. 

 

“next time, have some decency to update us with your life,” jihoon grumbled, punching daniel lightly in the arm. 

 

“i’ll tr—“

 

“anyway,” sungwoon interrupted loudly, clasping his hands together and leaning towards daniel. there was something about his expression, but seongwu can’t pinpoint what, but something about it screams danger. “daniel, how’s your love life? do you have anyone right now?” 

 

seongwu perked up at the question, eyes catching daniel’s as he straightened his back. daniel turned to sungwoon, shaking his head. “i’m still single.” seongwu almost rolled his eyes when he caught daniel glance at him, it was a fast movement so no one probably noticed, but seongwu swears to god, this boy was going to give them away. 

 

“what? even you, hyung?” daehwi scoffed in disbelief, “how can the two most wanted people in our school still be single.” 

 

daniel shrugged, leaning back against his seat. “i just don’t have time for any romance, daehwi.” seongwu almost snorted, but held it in. “although, i wouldn’t mind being in a relationship.” when daniel glanced at him again, seongwu kicked his leg. 

 

he’s not sure if it’s too hard or what, but daniel bit his lip and glared at him, seongwu smiled innocently.

 

it was his fault, he’s going to give them away in no time. 

 

“seongwu,” sungwoon called, which startled him. oh great, the attention is back on his now, dammit sungwoon. “you’ve been quiet ever since daniel arrived, is there anything wrong?” 

 

yes, something was very wrong. 

 

he and daniel’s been in a secret relationship for the past 4 years and didn’t tell you guys, and by the way, they’re also engaged! seongwu’s even wearing the ring as a necklace to hide the fact that daniel gave him a ring. 

 

seongwu shook his head. “no, i just don’t know what to say,” he lied. 

 

_please don’t say anything more, please don’t say anything more._

 

his wish was heard as music started playing in the background, it was that typical wedding march song. it was time for minhyun and jaehwan’s wedding to start. 

 

they rose from their table, watching as jaehwan and minhyun made their way to the red carpet and reach the mini-altar, where a priest was waiting for them. 

 

knowing that everyone’s attention are on the couple, seongwu glanced at daniel, who he found has been staring at him. his heart sped up when daniel mouthed, “we’re next.” and he couldn’t help but grin and secretly blew a kiss to his fiancé, who pretended to catch it. 

 

hell yeah, it was the right decision to say yes. 

 

* * *

 

unbeknownst to seongwu, their friends were planning something. 

 

 

**SINGLES’ CUPIDS**

 

**jaehwan** : are we seriously hooking those two up? on my wedding too?

 

**sungwoon** : who cares, weddings are a perfect place to set people up and don't you want seongwu and daniel to finally settle down? look at them, they’re the only ones single 

 

**jihoon** : it’s perfect too. they’re in the same country, they’re gay, and both seem interested in a relationship

 

**jisung** : i’m not sure about seongwu, but niel is

 

**woojin** : aren’t we forgetting something here? 

 

**jihoon** : what?

 

**woojin** : the fact that they hated each other back in high school???

 

**woojin** : did you guys forget that fact??

 

**daehwi** : it’s been years, i’m sure they’re over that phase already 

 

**sungwoon** : and didn’t you see those looks they’ve been giving each other? 

 

**jinyoung** : i don’t know them that well, but i can tell those looks aren’t innocent 

 

**sungwoon** : see! so let’s set them up 

 

**minhyun** : how? we don’t have any experience in matchmaking

 

**sungwoon:** there are enough movies about this, we don’t need experience. 

 

**guanlin** : do you have a plan, hyung?

 

**sungwoon** : of course! 

 

**sungwoon** : okay, minhyun, guanlin, woojin and i will take seongwu. jisung, jaehwan, jinyoung, jihoon and daehwi, you guys take daniel and then we both ask them questions while one of us inform what the answers are on the gc

 

**jaehwan** : how is that even setting them up? 

 

**sungwoon** : look, while they answer the questions, we can start pushing them together by mentioning the other and praising them 

 

**daehwi** : are you sure this will work? 

 

**woojin** : what if they still hate each other after all? 

 

**sungwoon** : it will work 

 

**sungwoon** : anyway, here’s the rest of the plan…

 

* * *

 

seongwu was hanging out at the desserts table, grabbing some since all of their friends were scattered around, talking to other people. he figured he wanted to have some sugar in him first before he gets back to socializing. he was in the middle of placing a cheesecake on his plate when sungwoon and minhyun approached him. 

 

“hey, seongwu,” minhyun greeted. “do you mind talking to us? we have some few questions we wanted to ask you,” he said, a smile on his face. 

 

seongwu raised a brow, setting down his plate of deserts on the table. “aren’t you supposed to be mingling around with your guests, groom number two?” 

 

minhyun shook his head. “it’s fine, the guests can wait.” he then points at seongwu, staring straight at him. “but we need to talk to you.” 

 

he was planning on eating his desserts peacefully, but oh well, he can eat and talk at the same time. he grabbed another cupcake and turned to them, shrugging. “alright.”

 

woojin and guanlin, who he didn’t know were there, suddenly took his plate away from his hands. seongwu was surprised for a moment before he trying to take it back, but sungwoon and minhyun latched on either side of his arms and started dragging him towards one of the empty tables, guanlin and woojin following behind. 

 

seongwu felt the sense of foreboding. this was not going to be good. 

 

by the look on their faces, it was serious and he wasn’t going to like it. seongwu knew them well enough when to tell.

 

the thought of them finding out about him and daniel crossed his mind and his heart started beating loudly, palms sweating excessively and chest constricting, getting tighter the minute they get close to the table. 

 

shit, were they going to disclaim him? cut off their years of friendship because they were shit friends who couldn’t tell them that they’ve been dating for 4 years now? 

 

holy fuck, seongwu was going to die. 

 

where the fuck was daniel when you needed him? why were they even targeting seongwu? they know he’s not good with confrontations. 

 

speaking of his fiancé, seongwu looked around and found him on the other side of the room with jisung, jihoon, daehwi and jaehwan. even when he’s sort of afar, seongwu could say that whatever conversation they were having, daniel was having fun. that big dumb smile on his face said so. 

 

fuck, why couldn’t they trade places? seongwu’s not prepared for this coming out yet, he hasn’t even memorized the things he was going to say. seongwu prepared a speech for the day he and daniel decide to come out to their friends, it was in the bottom of his drawers, hiding away from daniel because he’s embarrassed that his fiancé might see it. 

 

sungwoon pushed him down on one of the chairs and since they probably knew that seongwu would get up and run away as soon as they get seated, they got woojin to hold him down in his place. ah fuck, this was really happening. seongwu sighed, preparing for the worst. 

 

seongwu looked down, fiddling with his thumbs as he can’t look at his friends' faces. shame clouded him when he thought about all the years he spent with daniel without them knowing. god, they’re so terrible. why did he think it was a good idea again? this was the perfect time and place to come out, in fact, why did they even hide it? 

 

minhyun cleared his throat, making seongwu look up. their faces were serious, even guanlin who’s poker face didn’t deter him, scared him. shit, shit, shit. 

 

he could hear the clock ticking faster now, and the fact that there wasn’t even any clock nearby tells that seongwu was really nervous. maybe he’ll just come clean now, beat them to talking so they could settle down and let him explain because if they talk first, seongwu might cry from the pressure.

 

okay, fuck, he’ll just do it. “guys, i know, it’s terri—“ 

 

sungwoon interrupted him, “are you interested in anyone, seongwu?” 

 

huh?

 

what? 

 

“e-excuse me?” he asked, taking a step back and wondering what the fuck was that. weren’t they going to talk to him about his and daniel’s relationship? get mad at him for keeping it a secret? shout at him? 

 

“we’re asking you if you’re interested in anyone at the moment. any men you like in new york? any of your coworkers? one of your friends over there, do you like anyone right now, seongwu?” sungwoon repeated, leaning forward. 

 

well, no. 

 

if it’s artists, sure, but in real life, no. his heart is loyal to daniel, and his fiancé also better be loyal because seongwu didn’t say yes just to be brokenhearted later on. 

 

“no, i’m not, but why are you asking me this?” 

 

sungwoon leaned back, shrugging. “nothing, it’s just for science.” 

 

he’s far too nonchalant, which isn’t _suspicious_ at all. is this what the call the calm before the storm? were they just trying to ease seongwu up for a bit and then go for the kill once they think they got him? fuck, this was the worst.

 

seongwu bit his lip as he watched sungwoon, minhyun and guanlin (and probably woojin too) glance at each other. to people outside their circle, it might seem like it’s nothing, but seongwu knew those looks, they were silently conversing with each other. 

 

out of nervousness, he started shaking his legs. a habit of his he never got rid of every time he’s anxious. “relax, hyung,” woojin whispers to his ear, hands patting seongwu’s shoulders. 

 

well, that was not reassuring, woojin. 

 

thank you very much. 

 

* * *

 

when they said a few questions, that was an understatement. 

 

it felt like he was being interrogated for a crime he didn’t even do, only the questions sungwoon and minhyun were asking him are related to his preference in men rather than what he did wrong. seongwu would rather have them get to the point already, shout at him because this easing up thing was not helping. 

 

“what type of guys do you like?” minhyun brought his chair closer, sungwoon following suit. seongwu evaded their stare, it was making uncomfortable because the two were just so focus on him. it’s hard to think when you’re being watched intently. 

 

why were they even asking this? 

 

he thought about escaping earlier, but woojin’s hold on his shoulders was no joke, making him sit still on his chair. 

 

“uh— men who are considerate? who can laugh at my jokes?” 

 

he saw sungwoon nod at guanlin, the younger nodded back and took out his phone, quickly typing something. they’ve been doing that since earlier; they’ll ask question, he’ll answer and then guanlin would type. 

 

this really was an interrogation. 

 

 

 

**SINGLES’ CUPIDS**

 

**guanlin** : update

 

**guanlin** : seongwu hyung said he likes guys who are considerate and laughs at his joke 

 

**jihoon** : does daniel hyung pass the requirements? 

 

**jisung** : niel is very kind 

 

**jaehwan** : he also laughs at anything even when it’s not funny

 

**sungwoon** : what did daniel say? 

 

**daehwi** : hyung said he likes guys who aren’t clumsy with their hands, not funny and athletic 

 

**minhyun** : we’re doomed 

 

**guanlin** : not to be that friend, but seongwu hyung is literally the opposite of all these 

 

**sungwoon** : … 

 

**sungwoon** : you have got to be fucking kidding me

 

**woojin** : you know what they said, opposite attracts 

 

**sungwoon** : you know what, let’s move on the physical attributes

 

 

sungwoon cleared his throat loudly, startling all of them. “sorry,” he apologized. “anyway, seongwu, what type of physical characteristics are you attracted to?” 

 

physical what? 

 

“can you say that again?” sungwoon repeated his question. 

 

seongwu would really like to know what’s happening. why they were interrogating him and why it was about his preferences. were they trying to catch him off guard so he can reveal that he’s engaged to daniel? was this just a plot to get him to crack under pressure? 

 

he just wanted to attend the damn wedding for god’s sake. 

 

nonetheless, seongwu ended up answering. guanlin, as expected, wrote what he said on his phone. 

 

“hey, you know who has broad shoulders? daniel, ”minhyun pointed out, sungwoon and guanlin nodding in agreement. 

 

seongwu furrowed his eyebrows, blinking. okay? what was he supposed to do with that information? he already knew that, in fact, everyone who’ve met daniel knew that. it’s really hard to ignore since it’s the first thing people will notice about daniel is that he’s huge. 

 

when seongwu first met daniel, he was terrified of the guy since no high schooler should have that broad of a shoulder already. 

 

as they kept inquiring him further, seongwu realized that his friends didn’t really know and he was just being paranoid. but, the fact that they kept bringing daniel up every time he replies, was weird. they kept pointing out things about daniel, complimenting him, telling stories about daniel and basically revealing every little thing they know. 

 

he already knew whatever they were telling him, over the course of dating the younger, he’s bound to learn and pick up everything about him. what kind of boyfriend (fiancé, his mind supplied) would seongwu be if he doesn’t even know that daniel was in love with cats. they literally have four cats back in new york, which one of their kind neighbours agreed to look after when they’re gone. 

 

when they pointed out that daniel was single, seongwu wanted to laugh at their faces and tell them they’re wrong because his fiancé was just sitting right there, but he didn’t. 

 

after they let him go, the whole thing just left seongwu in a state of befuddlement, wondering what the hell was happening. 

 

* * *

 

**SINGLES** ’ **CUPIDS**

 

**sungwoon** : we have concluded that they are literally the opposite of each other 

 

**woojin** : well, seongwu hyung did sort of describe daniel hyung

 

**daehwi** : and as for daniel hyung, i dont have any words but seongwu hyung is clearly not his type

 

**jinyoung** : are you sure that setting them up is still a good idea? 

 

**sungwoon** : yes! it! is!

 

**sungwoon** : like woojin said, opposite attracts! 

 

**guanlin** : what are we going to do then? 

 

**sungwoon** : it’s time for jaehwan and minhyun to do the flower toss

 

**sungwoon** : remember what i planned earlier

 

j **isung** : alright, make sure that daniel and seongwu are standing next to each other and aim the flower towards them, then jihoon come in and say that fake myth 

 

**jihoon** : [thumbs up emoji]

 

**daehwi** : hyungs, don't forget to block anyone from standing next to either of them 

 

**minhyun** : got it

 

**jaehwan** : hubby, let’s call the guests 

 

* * *

 

**sungwoon** : jaehwan what the fuck

 

**sungwoon** : i know you’re innocent minhyun

 

**sungwoon** : but when we said to aim at their direction, we didn't mean to fucking turn around and throw it at seongwu’s face 

 

* * *

 

seongwu rubbed his aching nose, scowling at jaehwan who smiled innocently at him. sure, he wished to catch the flowers since he realized it could be a gateway to reveal that he’s getting married next year, but he got caught off guard when the wedded couple turned around literally threw it at him. seongwu couldn’t react fast enough to dodge it as his reflex skills were shit, therefore it went splat into his face. the only good outcome was that thanks to it hitting his face, he caught it and that his nose didn’t bleed. 

 

daniel laughed beside him, nudging him with his elbow. “nice catch.” 

 

“don’t, niel,” he hissed, scrunching his nose. 

 

before daniel could follow up, jihoon squeezed between them, his arms wrapping around both his and daniel’s shoulder, but jihoon wasn’t able to reach it, so he settled down for their waist. “hyungs, did you know that there’s this saying that the person who stood next to you when you catch the bouquet, they will be your spouse.” 

 

seongwu furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back because jihoon’s face was too close, but the younger pulled him back, hands tight around his waist. wow, he and woojin are really meant to be, their grip hurts. “wasn’t it whoever catches the bouquet is the next one to get married?” 

 

“this is a different one, hyung. but look who was next to you,” jihoon said, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at daniel, who grinned and waved. “it’s daniel hyung, isn’t that nice?” 

 

he frowned. “and what about it?” 

 

“this is a sign, hyung. destiny's trying to say that you two should date,” jihoon exclaimed. 

 

sorry, what? 

 

destiny? 

 

they don’t need to date, they were already engaged. seongwu turned to daniel for some answers, but his fiancé wasn’t helpful at all as he just shrugged, muttering an ‘i don’t know’. dammit, daniel. 

 

seongwu tilted his head to the side, musing about jihoon’s words, trying to figure out what he meant, but he got nothing. giving up, he said to jihoon. “i don’t get it.” 

 

jihoon looked at him in disbelief, mouth opening and closing and then he turned to daniel before turning back at seongwu. his mouth was still open, but he wasn’t saying anything. this was the first time seongwu saw jihoon at a loss for words. 

 

why? 

 

jihoon sighed, shaking his head. “forget it,” he huffed, breaking away from them and walking away, muttering something under his breath, seongwu wasn’t able to the rest, but he picked up ‘seongwu, you dumbass.’ 

 

“did i say something wrong?” he asked daniel, puzzled by the sudden exit. 

 

daniel, who was unhelpful, just laughed and patted him on the back. 

 

seriously, what was wrong with their friends today? 

 

* * *

 

**sungwoon** : i give up

 

**sungwoon** : they clearly aren’t picking up on the hints we keep giving them, so let’s stop being subtle and just tell them straight up that we’re trying to set them up 

 

**jihoon** : i’m pretty sure daniel hyung is, but seongwu hyung’s too dumb

 

**jisung** : jihoon!

 

**jihoon** : i meant clueless 

 

**jihoon** : i literally told him that they should try dating and do you know what he did? he just tilted his to the side, looking like a lost kitten! 

 

**jaehwan** : that’s seongwu for you

 

**jaehwan** : did you see how he just stood there when we told him that daniel needed someone to dance with and suggested that he should ask him, he just went blank 

 

**jinyoung** : daniel hyung isn’t doing anything either, he just keeps on giving at seongwu hyung this ‘i want you look’ 

 

**jisung** : so who’s going to take the initiative and tell them? 

 

**guanlin** : jaehwan and minhyun hyung can talk to seongwu hyung

 

**daehwi** : what about daniel hyung? 

 

**woojin** : i don’t think we need to tell him, like jihoon said, he figured it out 

 

**sungwoon** : why isn’t he making a move though?! 

 

**jisung** : then i guess sungwoon and i will take niel

 

**minhyun** : alright 

  

* * *

 

 

seongwu was yet again hanging out at the desserts table when he noticed the newly wed couple approaching his direction, they were discussing something. seongwu sighed. 

 

ah, fuck. 

 

he already knew what’s going to happen; they were going to interrupt him yet again or maybe interrogate him or tell another fact about daniel or maybe throw another flower at his face. whatever they want with seongwu, they can do it later because he’s going to eat his chosen desserts since they deprived him of it earlier. 

 

and the wedding couple finally reached him. seongwu, glowered at them, tightening his hold on his place because woojin or guanlin might come out again and take it. 

 

minhyun sighed, sharing a look with jaehwan. oh look, it’s that silent conversation again. seongwu swears to god if they start spouting something about daniel again, he’ll chuck his plate—wait, not his plate, his chosen desserts were there. he’ll chuck marshmallows at them because it was the closest one to reach. seongwu loves his fiancé, a whole damn lot, but he was not in the mood to talk about him. 

 

maybe, after he satisfies his cravings for sweets and gets some energy flowing back into his system, he’ll be happy to discuss daniel topics with them, even add on things he found out, but not now. 

 

“seongwu, we want to tal—“ 

 

“minhyun, jaehwan, i love you guys, but please, shut up and let me finish my desserts.” 

 

well, good, that did shut them up. 

 

satisfied, seongwu turned back to picking more desserts, making sure to take his time because he wanted to be petty. yes, it was their wedding day, he should be lenient but seongwu’s jet-lagged, his friends have been acting weird, and he’s tired and a bit irritated (also add anxious there). basically, he’s a bundle of mixed emotions. 

 

he walked towards their previous table, which was surprisingly empty, their friends nowhere to be seen. seongwu looked around and found them in different parts of the room, he searched for daniel, but he was also gone. 

 

weird, but okay. 

 

he sat down, minhyun and jaehwan sitting across from him. 

 

seongwu began devouring his desserts, trying to ignore the fact that there are two sets of eyes watching him. he continued to eat while the two continued to watch as how he consume different kinds of sweets. 

 

two pieces of cheesecakes done and seongwu decides to fuck it. he can’t take it, being watched was just plain uncomfortable. 

 

he sets down his fork, gazing at the couple. “speak.” 

 

minhyun straightened his back before he saying anything, while jaehwan sat there, letting his husband do the talking. “so, we’ve been talking about how you and daniel are the only ones single in our group,” he said, pausing to check his reaction. 

 

fake, but go on is what he wanted to say, but he just nodded for minhyun to resume. “and we thought, well sungwoon thought, it would be a good idea to set you two up.” he sounded very resigned. 

 

“but you haven’t been noticing the hints we’ve been dropping!” jaehwan groaned, pointing at him with his pointer finger. “and don’t you see? daniel’s been giving you that bedroom eyes all night!” he looked at seongwu exasperatedly, looking like he’s ready to rip out his own hair. 

 

seongwu sat there, staring at the two while he processed the answered he’s been looking for all night. he let their words settle down, making sure to run everything multiple times because come again? did he hear it correctly? their friends were trying to set them up? 

 

pardon? 

 

set him up with daniel. 

 

daniel his fiancé. 

 

finally, it dawned on him. oh, this was fucking funny—beyond hilarious. everything is clicking in together, the separated pieces connecting to form a whole big picture. all these time they were trying to play cupid between him and daniel, which they have completely failed at, but fuck, they were setting him up with his fucking _fiancé._

 

he recalled all the moments he thought his friends were acting weird when in reality they were just playing cupid. the realization had him feeling dumb; the answers were literally screaming at him, if he probably looked closely he would have seen the big neon sign pointing “cupids” at his friends.

 

god, he had to tell daniel. this was too hilarious. 

 

now this really explains why their friends kept asking about whether he was feeling lonely. just recollecting all the dumb shit their friends tried to do had seongwu clamping down on his lip as hard as he can as his shoulders shook with bubbles of laughters. 

 

“seongwu, are you feeling okay?” minhyun asked, face etched with worry.

 

he raised a hand to tell them he was fine as he try to push back down the laughters that’s been threatening to come out. when he was fine, he rose from his spot. “can you guys excuse me for a second, i just need to go to the washroom.” 

 

they both looked so confused seongwu had to fight his grin. “alright…” jaehwan replied, narrowing his eyes. “but we’ll talk about this as soon as you come back, okay?” 

 

he agreed and quickly excused himself out of the room, going to the nearest washroom he could find. he didn’t bother checking if anyone was inside before finally letting out the laughters that’s been rippling through him. he’s probably laughing so loud, but seongwu can’t control it. the situation was too amusing. 

 

every time he thinks about them being set up, he’s back to keeling and laughing loudly. by the end of it, he was leaning against the sink, eyes wet with unshed tears, stomach hurting and breathing heavily. 

 

seongwu took a deep breath, calming himself because he can’t have another laughing session when he needed to call daniel. he looked at the mirror in front of him, his face was red from laughing too much, he wiped teary eyes and willed for the grin that’s threatening to come out to go away. 

 

he fished out his phone from his pockets, opening his messages and clicking on daniel’s name. he quickly told daniel to meet him in the washroom and he got an immediate response. seongwu rolled his eyes at the winky emoji daniel sent him, ah this guy is probably thinking wrong. typical. 

 

hearing footsteps from outside, seongwu waited until daniel appeared and once he did, he dropped the bomb. “our friends are trying to set us up because they think we’re the only ones single.” 

 

daniel stopped, blinking at him, probably processing what he said. did he say it too fast? 

 

then daniel grinned widely which had him narrowing his eyes at him and then it hit him. he fucking knew, this bitch fucking knew what their friends were doing all along. seongwu gaped, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “why didn’t you tell me?” he hissed. 

 

daniel put his hands in his pockets, walking next to seongwu and leaning back against the sink. he shrugged, “i thought it was hilarious, babe. they were trying so hard and you, god, seongwu, you’re so cute being all oblivious and confused.” 

 

he hit him in the arm, though it didn’t have any effect. “you’re a little shit, you know that? this could have gone much faster if you just told me.” 

 

“and where’s the fun in that?” he chuckled, “so, what’s our plan, seongwu? do we come out or do we continue pretending that we’re both single?” 

 

oh, that’s a great question. what do they do now? seongwu’s figured out everything, and the only options left are going along with their original plan, which is to pretend to be single or tell them the truth. 

 

seongwu bit his thumb and started pacing. 

 

if they tell them the truth, how do they explain to their friends that they’ve been in a secret relationship for four years and are engaged but they didn’t tell them because of their past bad blood and just completely forgot to tell anyone without them disowning both him and daniel? 

 

how? 

 

it’s not like they weren’t planning on telling them, but this was too soon. seongwu is not prepared at all. what did he tell daniel? that this was going to be a piece of cake? sure, that what he expected but then their friends decided that he and daniel would look together and then everything is suddenly complicated. 

 

seongwu was broken out of his reverie when he felt hands cupping his cheeks. he stopped, finding two soft brown eyes looking at him, and then everything felt light, the tenseness in his shoulders leaving him and his thoughts stopping. he felt comforted. 

 

it’s still surprises him sometimes that daniel can have this effect on him, just one touch and seongwu feels like everything is okay. he sighed, closing his eyes. he heard daniel chuckle, his thumbs caressing cheeks softly, seongwu leaned against the touch, enjoying it. 

 

“let’s just tell them, seongwu,” daniel said. 

 

he opened his eyes, frowning at him. “but… i’m kind of scared, niel,” he admitted, looking down on the floor. daniel pulled him, pressing their body close and wrapping his arms around his waist, a hand running down his back comfortingly. 

 

“is this why you didn’t want to tell them?” he nodded. “i know, but what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

“i don’t know, our friends disowning us?” 

 

daniel laughed, seongwu feeling the vibration of his body. “look, if we don’t tell them now, they’ll be even angrier and who are we going to invite to our wedding?” 

 

well, that was a good point. seongwu let out another sigh, cheeks resting against daniel’s shoulder, “you’re right.” he broke away from the hug, “we should tell them.” 

 

it wasn’t fair to keep hiding their relationship from their friends, they deserved to know. and daniel’s right, what was the worst that could happen? sure, they’ll get mad, but then again, they totally deserved it, and seongwu forgot the fact that their friends were family, and that they’ll forgive them. 

 

he interlaced his hands with daniel, smiling at his fiancé, who grinned brightly. god, he was going to marry this man right here, this beautiful 6ft tall dumbass who makes him happy everyday and every second (okay, not every second, they still have those days were they just sulk at each other and have petty fights). seongwu loves him so much. 

 

daniel raised his hand against his lips, pressing a kiss before swooping for a kiss on the lips. “let’s go surprise them with an engagement announcement.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**SINGLES’ CUPIDS**

 

 

**jaehwan** : seongwu and daniel are engaged

 

**sungwoon** : what?!!

 

**jihoon** : i mean i didn’t really believe that myth about the flower bouquet, but holy shit

 

**daehwi** : they haven’t even gone on a date

 

**minhyun** : apparently, we didn’t need to do anything because those two have been in a relationship for four years 

 

**jisung** : excuse me, i need to let this sink in 

 

**guanlin** : i knew it

 

**woojin** : … 

 

**jinyoung** : … (2) 

 

**sungwoon** : i can’t fucking believe this 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp, don't be like ongniel. 
> 
> i hope that a sliver part of you guys enjoyed this mess.  
> thank you for reading and thank you again to our GL mods and to my prompter!
> 
> anyway, catch me on twt [@versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> or cc [@ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi) if you ever want to talk or send a prompt


End file.
